


מה אם רנסמיי הייתה בן? | What if Renesmee was a boy?

by Super_Cat



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Cat/pseuds/Super_Cat
Summary: אז זה הסיפור הראשון בסדרת "מה אם- גרסת דמדומים".הפרק הראשון בעברית והפרק השני באנגלית.תכתבו לי בתגובות לאילו עוד פאנדומים אתם רוצים שאני אעשה סדרות "מה אם".אוהבת, בר.So this is the first story in the "What if- Twilight version" series.The first chapter is in Hebrew, the second is in English.Comment other fandoms I should do "What if" series's.Love, Bar.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale





	מה אם רנסמיי הייתה בן? | What if Renesmee was a boy?

אדוארד הוציא את התינוק מהרחם של בלה.  
"זה אי.ג׳יי" אמר לאשתו בחיוך.  
בלה חייכה בחזרה. "תן.... תן לי אותו" ביקשה.  
אדוארד נתן לבלה את התינוק


End file.
